En el paraíso
by pabillidge90
Summary: Pase tantos años en este lugar queriendo escapar. pensando que esta isla era una prisión. pero fue justo ayer que me di cuenta que no había nada para mi en el mundo exterior, todo lo que necesito esta aquí. En el paraíso.


**El paraíso **

Abrí mis ojos y me encontré con el techo de la cueva. Negro y brillante. Parpadeé para enfocar mi vista, una tenue claridad se colaba por la entrada de la cueva, junto al sonido del oleaje y la brisa que traía el aroma de sal. Estiré mis músculos, emitiendo un quejido por lo bajo. Sentí la textura de las hojas sobre la que estaba ¿Esas sensaciones siempre fueron tan placenteras? Había pasado los últimos años queriendo alejarme de todo eso que nunca, en realidad, aprecié. Consideré todo ese tiempo, en parte, perdido. Cada instante que no me tomé para disfrutar de estar aquí.

Decidí levantarme. Me puse mis viejos zapatos y salí de la cueva. Mas el sol no había salido del horizonte. Miré el oleaje y escuché su murmullo. Alcé mis manos al cielo. Inhalé tan hondo como pude. Estaba vivo. Pero lo más importante, era libre. Fue justo el día anterior a ese que me di cuenta de ello.

El crujido de la tierra llamó mi atención. Volteé a ver. Ahí a mi lado estaba un bellosom. Esos no suelen bajar hasta la playa y menos si el sol no estaba en el cielo.

-¿qué pasa amiguito?- pregunté- ¿qué haces por estos lados tan temprano?

-bello- exclamó alegre el pequeño pokemon y comenzó su danza caracteristica- bello beello beeellosom

Sus pases de baile enternecieron mi corazón. No entendía porque el pokemon quería bailar estando solo. Su especia lo hace en grupo y no lo suelen hacer en la costa. Me sentí inspirado por esa criatura. Siempre hace lo mismo día tras día sin aburrirse.

-waaaiii- un sonido grave interrumpió el baile de bellosom.

Ese llamado se escuchaba tan distinto ahora, pero al mismo tiempo era idéntico. Lo notaba dentro de mí por tantos años escuchándolo. En el océano emergió una gran figura curva.

-waaaiiiloooorr- mi buen amigo recién evolucionado me daba los buenos días con la sonrisa más amplia del mundo entero.

La alegría me invadió. Me quité mi vieja camisa blanca, en el movimiento una de las mangas por fin se terminó de romper; le resté importancia. Me quité los zapatos y el resto de ropa quedando totalmente desnudo. El pequeño bellosom se cubrió el rostro soltando un chillido por lo bajo ¿los pokemon podían sentir vergüenza? No le di importancia. Corrí tan rápido como pude y me zambullí en el mar. El agua estaba helada. Nadé hasta llegar a donde mi amigo. Tuve que alejarme más de la costa de lo que solía hacer. Wailord me recibió con un ligero tope de cabeza a manera de saludo. Acaricié su piel azul y resbalosa. Luego decidimos nadar, no fue tan fácil como antes. Él ya era una criatura gigantesca, que de un coletazo podría haberme matado. Juguetonamente, se puso debajo de mí y ascendió a la superficie.

-jajaja ¿Qué pasa waiiiiiii….-solté un grito estridente cuando wailord me elevó en el aire con el chorro que expulsaba por su orificio superior. Superado el susto volví a reír quedando suspendido en el aire. Me bajó poco hasta volver a quedar sobre él.

-por un momento pensé que me mandarías volando jajaja- Entonces escuché otro llamado. Este venía de la playa. El bellosom agitaba sus bracitos y daba saltos. Cuando supo que lo estaba viendo, el pokemon de hierba emitió un resplandor que se extendió por toda la playa y tiñó el ambiente. ¿Quién lo hubiera imaginado? Vi un amanecer desde el mar hacia la playa y no al revés. No sabía que pretendía. Decidí regresar. Al salir del agua el pokemon desvió su mirada.

-¿Qué ocurre?- pregunté- ¿quieres advertirme de algo?

-bello bello- me respondió sin mirarme, señalando mi ropa. Yo estaba en la confusión total. Me puse el pantalón pese a no estar seco.

-ya está- dije. El bellosom me miró de reojo, después de ver que ya no estaba desnudó reanudó su baile.

-waaaiiiii- wailord volvió a llamarme. Bellosom se detuvo y comenzó a gritarle a wailord, no sonaba amable. Solté una risa nasal.

-oye- le llamé- ¿Qué tal si bienes a nadar conmigo?

-¡¿bello?!- el pequeñito se asustó.

-descuida voy a cuidarte.

El pokemon tipo planta miró al suelo, luego vio al mar y por ultimo volvió a verme. Asintió con una cara de inseguridad.

-bueno ven- lo tomé entre mis manos y me lo subí a los hombros. Se prendió de los pelos de mi nuca. Volví al mar manteniéndome a flote. Llegué a donde wailord y le pedí que nos cargara en su lomo. Así hizo.

-listo- suspiré sentándome de piernas cruzadas en el lomo de mi buen amigo. Tomé a bellosom que no quería soltar mi enredada cabellera, cuando cedió lo puse en mi regazo. Se acurrucó ahí. Lo sentía temblar.

-ya ya- le dije sobándole la cabeza, acariciando con cuidado sus pétalos- no pasa nada.

Poco a poco cesó de temblar. Entonces una luz anaranjada llegó a mi vista. Estaba amaneciendo.

-mira bellosom- le dije asiéndolo que mirara- ¿no es el amanecer más hermoso que hayas visto?

-be…bello- respondió el pokemon asintiendo.

La brillante circunferencia del sol salía poco a poco. Estando admirándola, ahí con esos dos pokemon, supe que sería el primer del resto de mis días en el paraíso.


End file.
